The Beginning
by khgyut
Summary: Wolverine is set to go on a mission,a story that involves a romance between Storm and Wolverine and a war between the good and evil,find out who survives.


**Hey y'all, this is my first attempt at writing a story for fanfiction and feedback is duly welcomed! By the way, I write in British English so some of my spelling mistakes may not actually be mistakes, get it? Enjoy!**

The Beginning

Chapter One

My body filled with utter guilt as I sat down on the coarse bed on the top of the cliff, overseeing the sea before me. Thinking of how this had all started as huge tears rolled down my burning cheeks. Below me, waves turn to huge ripples as they crash against the sprawling rocks. Feeling the kick in my stomach only made me cry more. I cannot believe this is happening to me! I closed my damp eyelids only to hear the foetus inside me crying and giving out a huge yelp trying to tell me not kill it but to keep it. My head was starting to ache as millions of thoughts ran through my mind. Could not take this growing pain inside of me anymore!

Approaching the mind-bending pathway leading to the bottom of the cliff, I felt a sting at the back of my head and all was dark.

When I opened my eyes, I felt as though a hundred pins had pierced through my back as I tried to move my legs. When I tried to move my legs again I realised that I was back in my room at the mansion. Getting up, I tried to recall what had happened.

It was a blue night. The stars were gazed upon. The moon was abnormally large and it bathed the flawless beach with its luminous glow. The dampened sand of the beach revealed trails of a drunken. Holding a Jim Bean's bottle in his right hand a torn piece of photograph in his left, Logan staggered up the endless stairway to his 'heaven', Velva's Bar. Two guys about the tender age of sixteen and eighteen left the bar satisfied with two girls in each arm. Logan threw his whisky bottle at the beach behind him without turning behind followed by the sound of glass breaking. Putting the photograph in his back right pocket, he gave a little smirk and walked unsteadily into the bar. "Hey there handsome, wanna bring me someplace where we both can have some private time to ourselves?" It was Ororo alias Storm. "Aye sure thin' beauty where ya wanna go babe?"

"Why didn't you tell me you accepted the mission because of her?" Pointing at the torn picture from Logan's jeans. "I thought Sylverfox was out of your life!"

"She is!"

"Then why do you still have a picture of her in your jeans …geez you went to bed with me in those…with that picture…."

"Listen darlin' I have my reasons for not tellin' ya"

"Like you always have…"

"…Babe she's the mission. I am suppose to eliminate the code….well she is the code I have to...well… kill" "The professor had told me to do it cos' she was my past enemy and I am the only one who can or well should be able to stop her"

Logan laid his hand on hers and she looked up.

"She knows you are the only one who can stop her…maybe this is a trap…that bitch knows no matter what happens you will be there to stop it. Logan don't you see she's awaiting your arrival…why didn't the professor tell us that the code was a human I mean a mutant why didn't he tell us?"

"Because the code was divided to three parts or well three people…Sylverfox, Sabretooth and I"

"Logan don't you mean that…"

"Yes and that's why I have to go alone, it is my problem this is what I have to do"

Leaving Ororo alone in the dark room ,Logan left the motel and all was quiet.

Back in the mansion, Professor Charles Xavier, the founder of X-men, was talking to Logan.

"Logan, have you made your decision?"

"Professor, why do ya ask questions when ya know the answers to em'?"

The Professor smiled.

"Yes but I would like to hear the answer from you Logan."

"Yes…anyways ay' have no choice ay' have to go no matter what happens…cos' ay' AM the bloody code!"

"Ay never asked for any of this bullshit yet no matter what ay do or don't do ay will still be in the middle of any …ANY mess!"

"Logan calm yourself bub, see I am starting to talk like you, you seem to be the only one in this mansion who never fails to enlighten me Logan."

The Professor looks up at Logan and laughs.

"It's true Logan."

Wolverine did not look pleased.

"Logan come on I know this is your most difficult challenge yet but we will help you get through this, the X-men will help you, we always have. Once you get rid of the code, I will ask Storm to come with you."

"NO! I don't want her to be part of this!"

"Logan, just give me three days and I will figure out where the codes are headed to and you would be on your way"

"Aren't ya goin' to wish me luck professor?"

"Why? Logan you don't need it."

With that, they left the room and proceeded to the dining area.

**There is a lot of mystery going on in this chapter with regards to the identity of the pregnant mutant,the mission and the relationship between Logan and Storm.**

**So feel free to feedback!Cheers!**


End file.
